East Kai
East Kai (東の界 Higashi no Kaiō lit: East Kaiō or East King of the Worlds) otherwise known as Renge (蓮華 Lotus Flower), is the ruler of the East Galaxy of the universe. He is noted to be a serene and benevolent man who is praised as a hero by those underneath him. He is a teacher of several notable fighters in the East, and has a tendency to take upon only one student at a time, giving full attention to their development. Though he is not an extremely powerful fighter, his skills are competent enough to battle the other Kais, such as West and North Kai with no apparent difficulty. Appearance Renge is presented as a very noble and archaic individual who possesses a regality around him at all times. He has a well-defined physique accentuated with sharp facial features and an angular jawline, along with a pair of heavenly silver eyes. He has a head of long black hair that goes down just beneath his shoulder-blades, with a set of silver headpieces that keeps the hair together. In terms of attire, the East Kai wears a number of outfits for his own pleasure. But commonly, Renge will be seen with a long-sleeved black kosode, a pair of hakama, tied with a white obi-sash, a white short-sleeved haori over all of this, along with a pair of tabi and waraji finishing it up. Additionally; he wears a long white scarf costing an extreme amount of money, and a pair of metallic wrist-bands. His blade is only drawn when he materializes it with ki. When in a more casual occasions, or merely in the middle of winter. The East Kai tends to adopt a large white woolen coat with a high-collar, over a green vest, light green dress shirt, purple tie and a pair of dark gloves and pants. His hair is also slightly more unkempt because of the lack of ornaments in it. Personality The East Kai is a humble and modest person who is generally seen as quiet and calm. Though he might seem to have a cold exterior at first, but is quickly dismissed when one views his benevolent nature. Perhaps the most kind and "fatherly" of the Kai's, Renge tends to teach a number of students and pass on his teachings without any regret. He is seen with a small smile on his face, and is always seen helping others without any care for his own well-being. His general attitude to anything is rather reckless, and he tends to act before he thinks, because of this trait, the East Kai is known to be a very archetypal "Hero", much to some's chagrin. He is also quite the flirt, and has wooed many-a-lady with his charms. This personality stems from his beliefs to live all life to the fullest no matter the situation, which is precisely what he does. Additionally; Renge is very fond of flowers, having named himself after a flower, and the majority of his techniques being named after flowers. This extends to the fact that his very Ki takes the shape of Cherryblossom Petals, further enforcing his fondness. He believes that flowers represent how one should live their life to the fullest before its radiance disappears forever. History Synopsis Abilities Renge has shown himself to be quite a skilled fighter despite not pitting himself into battle directly. Despite not being at the extreme level of Super Saiyans, the East Kai has gained a Power Level of 4,000. He is quite skilled in swordsmanship with his signature katana and tends to use very fluid and accurate strikes, enforced by his unique Ki Blasts and Manipulation. Techniques *'Sakuraenkō' (桜円光 Cherry Blossom Halo) the signature technique of the East Kai, in which he exerts a large amount of Ki and disperses it into very small forms surrounding him in a circular manner. This Ki is visually quite similar to cherry blossom petals in appearance. The Ki has considerable explosive and cutting power dependent on its use, making it quite useful when manipulated in clumps. :*'Sakurakō' (桜鋼 Cherry Blossom Steel) a technique directed from his signature technique. It requires a fine level of Ki Manipulation, and allows Renge to cause his Ki to envelop his sword in fine cherry blossom petals, which then enforce his attacks and cause his enemies to be on their guard at all times. *'Ki Blast': A standard technique of every being who utilizes Ki. Gathering Ki at his palm, Renge fires it at an opponent causing great explosive damage. When used along with his signature technique, this Ki Blast can cause his enemies to be ripped into shreds. *'Instantaneous Movement': A technique that allows Renge to move from one area to another instantaneously. *'Flight': Using his Ki, the East Kai may fly wherever he wishes for extended periods of time. Trivia Gallery Byaku3.jpg Byaku4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kai Category:Kais Category:Male